


Hey, Can I Borrow Your Glasses?

by wonderfulwizardofthozz



Series: Glasses? Who Needs Glasses? [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Glasses, I suck at tags, I will fund this ship if it kills me, Rare Pairings, Sabrinino gives me life, Spoilers, also happy birthday wifey, broken glasses, glasses mixup, kissing!, so this ship has taken over my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulwizardofthozz/pseuds/wonderfulwizardofthozz
Summary: Sabrina invites Nino over after they bond over their broken glasses. Just some fluff for my newest OTP.





	Hey, Can I Borrow Your Glasses?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leisey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/gifts).



> This takes place immediately following _I Can't See Without My Glasses_.

Nino was still holding hands with Sabrina when Adrien approached him after class with the smuggest look on his face.

“Hey, bro. Thought you could use some tape.” Adrien held out the spool of medical tape and some scissors.

Nino quickly dropped Sabrina’s hands while she scooted away from him, both startled by his presence. “Hey man, thanks. Yeah, tape is good. Tape is very good.” Nino reached out and accepted it, immediately getting to work to fix the bridge.

“See you, dude. Bye, Sabrina.” Adrien waved at them both.

She cleared her throat when Nino only gave a quick wave. “Bye, Adrien.”

Nino’s glasses sat slightly askew when he was done, but he had a spare pair at home, so he wasn’t too worried about it. “Hey, Bri, want me to fix yours?”

She blinked at him, nodding and quickly fetching the other earpiece from her pocket. “Here.”

Nino winked at her and gave the glasses the temporary fix she needed. “Try that.”

Bri slid them on and blinked, adjusting to the slight difference. “That’ll do until I get home.” She smiled at him and leaned to kiss him.

He kissed her and giggled when their glasses bumped together. “Maybe we should wait until we can take them off, huh?”

“Maybe. My place at seven?”

Nino bit back a grin but still smiled brightly. “Seven it is.”

* * *

Nino changed into his spare pair when he got home and could gush to Wayzz about everything. “And she’s just…gosh, dude. I knew she was cute, but I didn’t know she was _that_ cute! And then I kissed her and just…wow. She’s so amazing.”

Wayzz chuckled. “And you have a date tonight. Congratulations, Nino.”

Nino held out his hand for a fist-bump, to which Wayzz obliged.

“I think you’re getting a call from Ladybug, Nino.”

“Wayzz, _transformez-moi!_ ”

Carapace soon stood in his place, and he answered Ladybug’s call. “What’s up, bug?”

“Akuma. Need your turtle butt over here now. Whoops, gotta go.” She disconnected, and he gave a great sigh.

“I guess I gotta go save Paris before I can get a girlfriend.”

* * *

Carapace joined in the traditional fist bump when they’d finally defeated the akuma some hours later, reveling in their victory. “You guys were awesome, as always.”

“And so were you. Wait, Chat, what time is it?”

Chat Noir looked at his baton. “Like, a quarter to seven.”

“Shit! I have to go!” Carapace waved and sprinted off. “Peace!”

Ladybug and Chat waved and watched him leave. “What’s his deal?”

Chat shrugged. “Beats me. He’s never this happy.”

Meanwhile, he was making it as far as he could before his transformation dropped. He ducked into an alley just in time, catching Wayzz as he fell out of the air.

“You gonna be alright ‘til we get home, buddy? I have to go meet Sabrina.”

Wayzz nodded. “Just don’t spend too long.”

Nino kissed his head and tucked him into his jacket. “I won’t, don’t worry.”

He wandered to the address Sabrina had given him and ended up being only a few minutes late. She answered the door on the second knock, and his cheeks burned when he saw her.

Instead of the sweaty gym clothes and broken glasses she’d been wearing earlier—which looked amazing on her! He wasn’t trying to say it didn’t!—she now had fixed glasses and a skirt that was a tad shorter than Nino was used to seeing.

“H-hi.”

Sabrina smiled at him. “Come on in. My dad’s not home yet, but he should be back soonish. Akuma attacks always draw him out.” She stepped out of the way and closed the door behind him.

“You look so pretty.”

She blushed at his words. “You’re too sweet.”

They stood there for a solid minute, grinning and blushing like idiots.

Nino stammered his excuse for being late. “Sorry I was late. Akuma attack got in my way.”

Bri shrugged a shoulder. “It happens. So, uh, do you wanna sit down? Want any water or anything?”

“Both of those sound great.”

She pointed to the couch. “Make yourself at home.”

He perched on the edge of the couch, his jitters intensifying with each passing second. _How was I supposed to know that I’d be meeting her dad tonight?_

Sabrina came back with two glasses of water and sat down next to him so that their knees barely touched. “I know it’s gonna be awkward meeting my dad. I’m so sorry. I forgot he didn't work tonight.” She rolled her eyes at herself and took a swig of water. “You’d think I’d be able to remember that, but I guess not. Sorry.”

Nino shook his head. “No, no, you’re fine. I met him the day when…he, er, you know…”

“When he got akumatized, yeah. Not the best reputation.”

“Hey, it’s happened to the best of us. Even to that boy who can’t ever say anything mean except about Hawkmoth.” Nino winked, finding sudden confidence in himself.

“Yeah, and it’s happened to that girl he happened to notice, too.” They stared at each other again, both getting lovesick expressions.

“Nino?”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you again? I really liked doing it earlier.”

He leaned forward and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. She reached up and dug her fingers into his hair under his hat, slowly intensifying the kiss. Their glasses bumped, causing them both to giggle.

“Here.” Nino reached up and took her glasses, folded them, and put them on the coffee table, repeating the motion with his own. “There, better?”

Sabrina nodded and leaned to kiss him again.

Nino laid a hand on her hip, aware of her personal space. _(Just because Alya liked to get a little more handsy didn’t mean that Bri would like it, too.)_

She shifted and straddled his hips, gently biting his lips and guiding his hands to her back. _(Okay, he could take a hint…)_

He pulled her closer, sighing into her lips as he dipped his head down and kissed her jaw. She held tighter to his hair, angling her head back so he’d have more space to do it. He kissed down her neck and back up to her ear. He nibbled on it and smirked when she gasped. “That alright?”

At that moment, they heard someone at the door with keys.

Sabrina scrambled off his lap, grabbed the first pair of glasses from the coffee table she touched, and put them on—Nino’s, of course.

He reached for hers, and they only realized their mistake when her dad walked in the door.

“Dad! Hey!” She waved from her spot on the far opposite side of the couch where Nino was sitting, blinking and trying to see through Nino's thicker glasses. “How was the akuma attack?”

Roger smiled. “Long, but they handled it.” He eyed Nino thoughtfully. “Have we met?”

“Dad, this is Nino. You probably met him when you came in and shared with my classmates.”

“Hello, sir.” Nino felt like he might throw up no matter how bad a first impression that was—both from nervousness and from the unfamiliar glasses.

“Good to meet you, son.” Roger turned back to Sabrina, his brows knit together. “Why are you wearing each other’s glasses?”

They immediately took them off and switched. Sabrina started rambling to fill the silence. “It’s a funny story, Dad. Well, we were talking about how we both broke our glasses this morning, and then we thought we’d try each other’s on just to see how it differed, and…” She floundered for the rest of the excuse.

Nino came to her rescue. “And then you walked in! And we forgot to change them back! The prescriptions _are_ pretty similar.”

Roger looked over them both, sensing the holes in the story but not daring to ask. “Just be careful, alright?”

Sabrina nodded. “We sure will.”

“I need to get to bed. Early shift tomorrow. Nino, good to meet you. Hope to see you around more.” Roger offered his hand, which Nino shook.

“Nice to meet you too, sir.”

Roger kissed Sabrina on the head and bid her goodnight, leaving the two of them alone in the living room again.

They burst into a fit of giggles, Sabrina falling over and laying her head in Nino’s lap. He played with her hair, and they sat and talked for a while.

Nino remembered Wayzz when he looked at the clock and saw it was nearly nine. “Oh, babe, I gotta go. I, uh, told my mom I’d be home.”

“Oh, okay.”

“But I can maybe come back tomorrow night? If you want me to, that is. I don’t have to.”

Sabrina smiled at him, reached up, and pushed his glasses slightly askance. “I’d love that.”

He gave her a dopey grin back. “Yeah, I’d love that, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I've written in two days and I am very tired BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WIFEY. I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!
> 
> Also this is for bringtheraincomprix because we've been talking about the Sabrinino ship and I have a kindred spirit so there
> 
> So, life updates...I finally have a diagnosis for my mental illness (not sharing it publicly for reasons), and my therapist agrees that I should start on some medication. Unfortunately, I have a few other hurdles before I can actually get the prescription, so please keep me in your prayers (or whatever you do; I'm a prayer, myself). That being said, I'm hoping this will really get me on the road to recovery; I know it's something a lot of people are rooting for, and it's just something I need at this point. So, thanks for sticking with me, and please enjoy this rarepair that I'm coming to love.


End file.
